


Riding Lessons

by Analdestroyer696969



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Reader Insert, charthur/reader, charthur?, i dont know man theres not much here, its just a little blurb thing i thought of in the shower, really good buds? maybe a thing happening? idk!, what is tagging!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analdestroyer696969/pseuds/Analdestroyer696969
Summary: You learn how to ride a horse.





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of in the shower with a bit of my own experience of riding horses.

Charles was stood a bit of a ways away from you, his arms crossed as he watched. Today, you were supposed to learn how to ride a horse…properly. “I thought you said you knew how to ride a horse?” He questioned, amusement tinging his tone. 

You were next to Charles’ horse, Taima, one foot in the stirrup. You gnawed on your lip, switching feet again, now shoving your left foot in stirrup. “I-I’ve ridden a mule. Once.” You corrected, your confidence slipping. You heard a sigh from behind you, footsteps approaching. “No! I can do it.” You insisted before Charles could say anything. 

The man stopped his approach, his hands raising in surrender. “Okay. Go ahead.” 

You took a deep breath before exhaling as you pulled yourself up, a grunt escaping you as you leaned over to swing your right leg over, the horn of the saddle digging into your stomach. Charles watched on, an amused expression crossing his face before he tried to school it back to unreadable. He didn’t want you to feel embarrassed. 

You now sat up, shoving your other foot in the right side stirrup. You exhaled, looking down. You were on a horse. You were on a horse! “I’m on a horse!” You said excitedly, your feet accidentally kicking Taima’s sides. The horse snorted, starting to move forward at a walk. “O-oh no- wait-” You started to panic, grabbing for the reigns. 

Charles crossed his arms again, leaning against the tree behind him. “She’s listening.” He teased, a grin tugging at his mouth. It was funny, watching you now steer his steed in a slow, tight circle. 

“Yeah, maybe a bit too well.” A new voice chimed in, coming to stand next to Charles. Charles looked over at Arthur, a sound of agreement leaving him as he nodded. 

You inwardly groaned, your head dropping as you continued in the circle. “I thought we came out here so I wouldn’t have an audience.” You grumbled, now figuring out how to stop Taima. You nudged her a bit, turning to face them now. 

“Aw, darlin’, you ain’t doin’ so bad.” Arthur encouraged, reaching to pull out a cigarette. “Go ahead and keep practicin’, and we’ll be quiet. Promise.” He said with a grin before he lit the cigarette. He took a drag, passing it over to Charles as he blew out the smoke. 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, narrowing your eyes at the two men before nudging Taima off, a startled shout leaving you when she took off in an immediate canter. 

The lit cigarette fell from Charles’ lips, his eyes growing wide as he watched you and his horse ride off. “Y/N!”

Arthur groaned before he let out a loud whistle, calling over his horse before he mounted quickly, hurrying after you and the mare. “I got it!”

You were hunched over on Taima, your fists tangled in her mane as she ran along. “Wh-whoa, girl, easy!” You called, your voice wavering. Taima slowed her pace, now trotting quickly through the field of wildflowers. You bounced in the seat of the saddle, slowly getting yourself to sit up straighter. “Good, okay-”

“See! Yer gettin’ it!” Arthur called, now matching your pace next to you. “You just have to tell her what you want.” He explained. “Or, know what you’re telling her.” He suggested as you two kept slowing down. He quirked an eyebrow, turning his horse around. “Think you can get back to Charles?”

You took a deep breath as you pulled Taima to a stop, pulling the reigns to turn her around. “Yeah, I think so.” You said with a firm nod. Arthur gave you a small smile before kicking his horse, hurrying back towards where the other man was. You leaned down, patting Taima’s neck before sitting back up in the saddle. You nudged her sides a few times, getting her up to a normal paced trot. You hesitated before nudging her again, a grin tugging at your face now as she started to canter. You couldn’t help the laugh that left you. Just minutes before you were terrified, completely out of sync with the mare. And now, now you felt the wind in your face, and your cheeks hurt from smiling. Soon you were back where the two men were, Charles looking more relaxed, seeing the two of you back in once piece. 

“No wonder you two are always out riding. That was…” You trailed off, unsure what to call it. You just grinned, moving to dismount. You hesitated a moment, eyeing the ground uncertainly. 

“Fun?” Charles suggested, offering you his hand to help you down. You gratefully took it, sliding out of the saddle. 

You grimaced at the pain of your leg muscles before you nodded. “Fun, yeah.” You waddled a bit, handing Taima’s reigns to Charles. 

Arthur clapped a hand on your back, giving you a grin. “You’ll get the hang of it. Maybe you’ll get to go robbin’ with us someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> if someone could tell me how to italicize on ao3 I would be eternally grateful, thank you lmao
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @/daisydeacks :)


End file.
